


Falling Into Your Arms

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caretaking, Dizziness, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Mid-Canon, Sick Victor, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Victor isn't feeling well and goes to Yuuri's room so his boyfriend can help him feel better





	Falling Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Well, he tries to go to Yuuri's room anyways. It doesn't go so well... (*evil giggling*)

Victor isn’t sure exactly what time it is when he wakes up, but judging by the silence of the inn and the lack of light it’s safe to assume it’s the middle of the night.

Victor feels off, a strange sensation of unwellness under his skin that he can’t seem to shake no matter how much he tosses and turns. He closes his eyes and tries to fall back sleep, but he can’t get comfortable. He doesn’t know what’s wrong, but he knows he doesn’t like it. His body feels weird and he can’t stand it and he just wants it to end.

The bed is too big, too spacious. It’s cold. Victor wraps the blanket tighter around himself, trembling. He feels terrible, and he wants Yuuri. He wants Yuuri to come in and climb into bed, to hold him and tell him he’ll be okay and make the bad feeling go away.

But alas, the inn is still silent and Victor is still suffering alone.

He can’t take it anymore. He peels back the covers and sits up slowly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. His limbs feel sluggish and his head feels fuzzy, so he waits a moment before standing. Then he pushes himself up.

His head protests the movement and throbs violently as stars dance in his vision. With a moan, Victor stumbles to the wall for support. He simply stands for a minute, breathing hard as he waits for the disorientation to pass. Once it does, he keeps his hand on the wall for support as he slowly makes his way to his boyfriend’s room.

The walk seems like it takes forever, though the distance itself is short. More than once Victor has to stop to make sure he doesn’t pass out, slumping against the wall as his shaking limbs struggle to support him.

At last he reaches Yuuri’s room. He raises a hand and knocks, because just barging in would be rude. Some part of Victor’s brain tells him that knocking on Yuuri’s door at this time of night is rude in and of itself, but Victor’s thought process is addled by fever and he’s too exhausted to truly care.

There’s shuffling from within, a sleepy groan, then the sound of Yuuri’s feet padding towards the door. The sound is lost to the ringing that’s suddenly made its way into Victor’s ears once again, his head throbbing and vision swimming as the door opens to reveal a sleep-mussled Yuuri.

Victor’s body sways, limbs giving out as he stumbles and collapses into Yuuri’s arms. The world becomes a blur of muffled sound and unclear images. He closes his eyes, too dizzy to keep them open. He’s vaguely aware of Yuuri’s touches, gentle yet strong as Victor is carried in his arms.

He feels more than hears Yuuri talking to him. Victor can’t understand so all he can manage in response is a pained moan. He feels himself being lowered. Something soft and cushioned rests underneath his back and his head. His bangs are brushed aside, and Yuuri’s voice sounds again, though Victor still can’t make out what’s being said.

Now that Victor isn’t moving anymore the ringing has been turned down and the dizzying feeling has lessened. He carefully cracks his eyes open. Yuuri’s concerned face gradually comes into focus, and Victor feels pure relief wash through him. Yuuri is here now. Yuuri will make him feel better.

“Victor, are you alright?” Yuuri asks, his voice at last clear and understandable. Victor would nod, but truth be told he feels far from alright. He shakes his head instead.

“Don’t feel so good…”

“I can tell,” Yuuri says, fingers petting Victor’s hair. “You have a fever. You’re sick.”

Somewhere in his haze of thoughts, Victor has already figured out that much. His head still aches something awful, his body is trembling with chills and he just feels off. But now Yuuri is here to lessen the pain.

As soon as he thinks the thought, Yuuri’s fingers leave his hair as he stands up from the bed. Victor can’t help but whine at the loss.

“I’m going to get some supplies. I’ll be back in a minute. Promise,” Yuuri says. He waits for Victor’s confirmationーa sad nodーbefore he exits the room.

He returns with a both a bowl and a glass of water, a facecloth, some pills and a thermometer. He sets them down then sits on the bed with the last item in hand. “Under your tongue,” Yuuri prompts, and Victor obediently opens his mouth and accepts the device. After a few moments, the thermometer beeps and Yuuri retrieves it, mouth pinching into a slight frown as he reads the numbers.

“Your fever is pretty high. We should get it down a bit.”

Victor wants to argue that he feels cold, rather than too hot like the thermometer suggests, but Yuuri is already grabbing the facecloth and dipping it in the water. He wrings it out, then applies it to Victor’s flushed skin. Victor flinches at the touch, a small whimper escaping his lips. “‘s cold, Yuuri…” The cloth moves from his cheek down to his neck, and Victor trembles as drops of the frigid water trail down his skin.

“I know, but you need it,” Yuuri insists gently, brushing Victor’s bangs back before placing the cloth on his forehead and leaving it there. “We can save the fever reducers for later, if you really need them. For now, you should get some rest.”

“Will you stay with me?” Victor can’t help but ask.

“Of course. I mean this is my room after all, and you’re in my bed.”

The words hit Victor like a truck. He’s been so inconsiderate. He should go back to his own bed, or maybe let Yuuri use it instead. Before Victor can voice his thoughts, though, Yuuri is climbing in beside him, draping an arm over his torso. It’s a bit of a tight fit, two grown adults sharing a single-sized bed, but Yuuri is clinging closely enough that they make the small space work.

“Yuuri, no. You’ll get sick,” Victor weakly tries to protest. “I should go back to my bed. You need sleep.”

“And so do you,” Yuuri contradicts. “Sleep. I’ll be here with you. It’s okay.” He places a gentle kiss on one of Victor’s flushed cheeks, and Victor feels it heat up even more in response. Yuuri’s hand pets Victor’s hair again. He must have picked up on just how much that relaxes him. Now is no exception as Victor feels his eyes beginning to close of their own accord. “Sleep,” Yuuri says again, and Victor does.

**Author's Note:**

> So as mentioned, this fic is set mid-canon in Hasetsu. My hc for this piece is Victor and Yuuri started dating sometime during the summer of mutual pining but it's not super serious yet. So that's why they were sleeping in separate rooms and why Victor went to Yuuri's bed. I hope that clears up any confusion. Anyways minor details aside thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
